The Daughter He Never Knew:: A Sesshomaru Love Story
by Amariyah Loves Inuyasha
Summary: This is a story about how sesshomaru rapes kagome on the night of his heat and had a child and he didn't even know it... When sesshomaru realize he has a inu hanyou child will he treat her as his or will he disclaim and forget about her... and what about kagome, will he be able able to love kagome even though she is human, Find out on " The daughter he never knew"...
1. Chapter 1

::Chapter 1:: Prologue Flashback "See you later mom, sota, and jii-chan".18 year old kagome shouted while running to the shrine house that has the sacred well in it. "Goodbye kagome be safe while your over there". shouted to her daughter as she do every time her daughter goes to the feudal era. " I always do mom". Kagome replied back. Kagome jumped into the well with her old yellow backpack that contained; ramen for inuyasha, candy for shippo, her mothers cooking for lady keade and extra clothes. kagome climed up the well then hopped over it, when she got over it she straightened out her high low dress (a/n: I love those dresses... Sooooo cute.) and started walking towards keade's village, as kagome is walking through the forest she hears voices, she ducks behind a tree and peeks and see who it was and it was inuyasha and kikyo and they were talking about her. "Kikyo I swear I love you and only you". Inuyasha said to the undead priestess. "No you don't inuyasha your in love with that stupid reincarnation copy of mine". Kikyo screamed at inuyasha. " Kikyo I don't love kagome your right she's nothing but a copy, she can never be you, she's just my jewel detector, I love you kikyo". Inuyasha said. At that moment kagome felt many emotions corse through her body; sadness, anger, betrayal, and worst of all heartbreak, she thought inuyasha loved her but, he don't he's just using her like every other demon tried to. Kikyo felt a spike of miko energy and she knew it was kagome. "Inuyasha if you really love me then prove it, show me that you really love me". Kikyo said Inuyasha pulled kikyo in to his arms and leaned his head down to her and slowly kissed her, kikyo responded by wraping her arms around inuyasha's neck and kissing him back, inuyasha took that as a sign to step it up so inuyasha deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in kikyo's mouth while lowering her to the ground. Kagome felt tears run down her face and she quickly wipe them off. " No, this is the last time he's gonna hurt me, this is the last time i'll ever shed a tear for him" kagome thought. Kagome turnrd on the hill of her flats and walked off towards the way to keade's village, a few minutes later kagome arrived at keade's village and she walked to keade's hut and went inside. "Kagome your back" sango cheered at the sight of her best friend whose like a sister to her. Sango got up with her five month old pregnate stomach and hugged kagome. " lady kagome you have returned". Said the lecherous monk miroku. "MOTHER YOU'VE COME BACK". yelled shippo and rin. " Yep and i've brought back snacks". Kagome said. " YAY! Mother do you have some of those lo-li-pops". Shippo said trynna pronounce the word. "Of course I do, here you go" kagome said as she handed shippo a strawberry lollipop. " and chocolate chip cookies for you". Kagome said as she handed rin a bag of chocolate chip cookies. " and mom cooked this lunch for us" kagome said taking the lunch containers out of her backpack and set them up. "Dig in". kagome said. "Wait, what about inuyasha. Shouldn't we wait on him". Sango asked. " No. he can find his own food to eat for all I care". Kagome shouted. Sango and miroku exchanged looks and shook their heads knowing that there was bound to be fighting when inuyasha came back. Everybody got their chop sticks and as kagome said they dug in. While they were eating, talking, laughing, and enjoying their meal, inuyasha burst through the hut with a scowl on his face. "So yall were just gonna eat up all the food and not save me none huh". Inuyasha yelled. "That's your fault you were gone all day, you should have been here". Kagome said calmly. "Feh. Who was talking to you wench". Inuyasha said. You don't have to be talking to me but, unless you forgot this is MY food so". Kagome said "Feh, whatever anyways where's the ramen at wench". Inuyasha said. "at the store". Kagome said. "well then go get some". Inuyasha said. "No". Kagome said. "Why not". Inuyasha yelled. " you have two arms and two legs just like I do get it yourself, ohh I forgot you don't have any money". Kagome said "Feh, whatever useless wench". Inuyasha said. "SIT BOY! Yeah im so useless I forgot i'm nothing but a jewel detector, SIT BOY! i'm a stupid reincarnation copy and i'm nothing like kikyo, SIT BOY! You know what inuyasha i'm absolutly done with you, your a arrogent, selfish, asshole. You don't care about no one's feeling and i'm sick and tire of you I did nothing but love you and I was a fool to think a jerk like you would ever love me back, I hate you inuyasha, I hate you so much, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY. Kagome yelled. Kagome got her backpack and ran out the hut and into the forest, she was walking and walking untill she came upon a hot springs. She let out a relived sigh and stripped off her clothes and climbed into the hotsprings, she let out another relived sigh. While up in the tree's two blood red eyes studied every movement she made while looking at her curvatious body. He let out a low growl after watching kagome dive under the water to wet her hair and come back up throwing her head back taking in a breath of air. Skipping back "Mi lord are you alright you seem so tense". Jaken said. "Jaken this sesshomaru is in heat, take ah-un and go back to the palace and wait their untill my return". Sesshomaru said. " Yes mi lord, it is a good thing we left rin in that human village with the miko kagome". Jaken stated. " Jaken are you saying that this sesshomaru would have hurt rin had she been here, you dare say I would stoop so low as to hurt a human child in that manner". Sesshomaru said while his eyes tinting red. "N-no mi lord I wasn't-*gco* jaken got cut off. *POW BOOM BANG* (imoto: haha he deserved it) Sesshomaru walked away while jaken lay on the ground with three large bumps on his head. Sesshomaru's heat was getting worse and it was getting hard for him to controll his beast. As sesshomaru was walking throgh the forest looking for a demoness he could satisfy his heat with he smelt a wonderful scent it smelled of sakura blossoms and rain water with a little spicyness to it. His beast was rattling it's cage trying to get out but sesshomaru just kept calm and supressed it then followed the heavenly scent untill he reached a clearing with a hotsprings and a woman was in it, he looked closer and saw that it was the miko kagome his half breed brother's wench. Sesshomaru consealed his aura then jumped up into a tree and watched as she bath herself washing her breasts and her private area. His beast got riled up and as hard as sesshomaru tried to suppress it, it got loose and took over. Sesshomaru's eyes turned into a bloody red, his fangs and claws elongated and his facial markings became jagged. "Sesshomaru" watched as kagome went under water and came back up and he let out a low growl and silently hoped out of the trees and stalked up behind kagome. Now Kagome felt a weird presence behind her but she felt no aura so she slowly turned around and saw sesshomaru. He didn't look like he was ok he looked angry epecially his eyes they were a blood red. He started walking towards kagome and she started walking back more into the springs. "Uhh lord sesshomaru are you ok". Kagome asked worriedly. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. " Umm if your alright then i'm just gonna go back to camp". Kagome said as she swam to the other side of the springs where she kept her backpack. She got out a towel and wrapped it around her body, she bend down to get out her clothes, she felt hands encircle her waist and yank her up she was pressed into a body and when she looked up she was shocked to see lord sesshomaru staring at her with thoose bloody red eyes. "MINE". Sesshomaru growled out. Sesshomaru threw kagome to the ground and ripped off the towel she had around her body. Kagome started screaming at him to get off but he slapped her and wrapped his hand around her throat chocking her. "If you scream i'll kill you were you lay". Sesshomaru growled out. Kagome gulped and closed her mouth tight not wanting to die. Sesshomaru started to fondle her breast, while kagome cried hoping that he wouldn't go all the way knowing that she wasn't ready to loose her virginity yet even though she was eighteen now she wasn't ready. Sesshomaru tore off his gi and hakama's and got on top of kagome. Kagome didn't care anymore she'd rather die then have this cold hearted monster take her virginity, she started thrashing out she was screaming, punching, kicking, slapping and even trynna bite the young lord of the west but, sesshomaru wasn't having any of it he took hold of kagome's hair and banged her head on the ground and punched her in the stomach hard which knocked the breath out of kagome and she fell unconsious. Kagome woke up feeling aweful, her head hurt her stomach hurt, and worst of all that horrible pain inbetween her legs. Kagome looked down and saw that she was still naked but she had scratches on her arms and a few on her stomach, she had alot of blood and white sticky stuff between her legs. Kagome gasped from realizing what happened to her last night, she was raped by sesshomaru. Kagome painfully walked back over to the hot springs and slowly got in and she cried and cried mostly all day. After the hotsprings kagome put on her white sundress and white flats and went back to keade's village to let them know that she was going home and might not be coming back and thats just what she did, she didn't come back. First chapter complete YAY! anyways vote and comment please and remember... INUYASHA AND ANIME ROCKZ... Yes it does Ane-san


	2. Chapter 2:: The day she left

**::****Chapter 2:: The day she left.**

After kagome got out of the hotsprings and got dressed, she made her way to kaede's village, she walked all the way to the door of the hut and stopped right before going in, she took a deep breath and walked in with her head down. When she entered the hut she was shocked at what she saw,kikyo sitting in a corner in the hut, inuyasha with a big ass knot on his head and miroku holding sango back whispering comforting words in her ear while rubbing her belly. When I walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me, she pushed miroku off of her and walked over to me with a warm sisterly smile on her face and gave me the most comforting hug, I started to lightly cry on her shoulder while thinking about what all has happened to me in the last 24 hours. I cried even more because of the news I was about to tell my best friend/sister.

Kagome's POV

"kagome what's the matter, why are you crying". sango asked

" I'm going home". I whispered.

"Oh, when will you be back". sango asked.

"I'm not coming back". I whispered on the verge of tears.

sango pulled back in the hug and looked me in the eyes with unshed tears in her eyes.

" wha-what". sango croaked out.

I put my head down trying to let my tears be unnoticed.

"something very bad happened yesterday and I don't think I can handle living in this time anymore, I'm sorry sango". I sobbed no longer holding back my tears.

"what happened to you kags, did a demon attack you". miroku asked.

I nodded

" I did get attacked by a demon, but not in the way you think I did". I whispered.

sango pondered what kagome said untill she realized what kagome meant.

" kagome did- did the demon...". sango started.

I nodded as tears formed in my eyes again, sango hugged me in a death grip hug and I cried harder.

"so you were raped by a demon, now your considered a demons whore". kikyo said in her cold dead voice.

"shut your mouth before I shut it for you, you dead bitch". sango yelled as she took steps towards kikyo while miroku was trying to hold back his pregnant wife.

" don't touch me monk or I will release my wrath on you". sango said while glaring daggers at her husband.

" no sango it's alright, don't stress yourself out, it can hurt the baby". I said.

I turned towards kikyo, walked up to her and squatted in front of her, I looked her dead in the eyes, I raised my hand and slapped her hard. she put her hand up to her cheek and looked at me in shock but it quickly turned into raging fury, she pushed me back and got on top of me and slapped me back, so I flipped us back over and punched her in the face repeatedly,she grabbed my hair and yanked it then pushed me off of her, she sent a blast of spiritual power at me and I flew into the wall of the hut.

_**"**__**kagome". **_sango and miroku screamed in union.

I got up off the ground and glared at kikyo as I felt my spiritual power tingle all around me because of how angry I am. I summoned my powers to my hand and blasted her through the hut. She flew through the hut and tumbled on the ground, she got back up and was about to come back into the hut when a powerful aura swept through the air. I cringed because I knew who's aura this was, and judging by his aura he was not happy. I ran to sango and was about to tell her that sesshomaru was the one who raped me when a cold chilling voice stopes me.

" woman". Came the cold voice of said demon lord.

I stopped mid run, afraid to turn around, scared to look into those cold amber orbs that were once bloody red tainted with nothing but lust and desire.

" **Oi ****sesshomaru**"! Inuyasha shouted finally having something to say in all this. " what the hell are you doing here ya bastard.

" Inuyasha you will reframe from talking to this sesshomaru, you filthy half breed, my business here is not with you" sesshomaru said in his cold emotionless voice.

" Nani, then who is your business with". Inuyasha said sounding confused

" the miko". Sesshomaru replied.

" what the hell do you want with kikyo". Inuyasha yelled.

" be not a fool little brother, I would never associate myself with the undead woman, it is beneath me". Sesshomaru said sounding disgusted.

" then who the hell are you talking about ,kikyo is the only miko around he- wait". Inuyasha stopped mid sentence and looked at kagome and back to sesshomaru. "are you talking about kagome, you bastard what the hell do you want with kagome". Inuyasha yelled.

"why so upset _little brother, _you are with the dead one are you not". Sesshomaru said coldly.

"kagome is **mine**". Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

" you dare lay your claims on a woman, when you are laying with another, I knew you were worthless but you are dishonorable as well, you filthy half breed I despise that fact that my father's blood run through your vains". Sesshomaru spat out.

" you slept with her Inuyasha". I asked a little above a whisper.

"kagome". Inuyasha said feeling guilty.

I shook my head.

"I don't want to her your excuse, your an adult you can do what you want right, you know, out of all the pretty fucked up shit you did to me I'd say this is the worst you've done to me, I'm tired of chasing after you like some dumb love struck puppy so I'm done have kikyo, if you rather have some dead bitch who can't even have children then be my guest, I'm going home let that bitch look for your jewel shards". I said turning to walk away.

Miroku and sango were shocked, they never heard kagome curse like that, she must be really angry.

" **mothe**r". Rin and shippo shouted running to me. " Pease don't leave mama we'll miss you so much". Rin pleaded. "yea I know inuyasha is and big fat meanie but don't let him run you away mama". Shippo pleaded as rin nodded agreeing with him.

"I'm not leaving for ever I'll be back very soon, I just need to blow off some steem ok". I said. The kids nodded and hugged and kissed me goodbye then ran off to play, Rin was so worried about kagome leaving she didn't even notice her precious sesshomaru-sama standing their.

No POV

kagome turned around after saying bye to sango and miroku and started walking toward the well.

" come on kagome you can't be serious". Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned around with the most serious and deadliest face he's ever seen on her, it was so scary and intense that he coward behind kikyo in fear of the younger miko in front of him. Kagome turned around and started towards the well once again. Once kagome made it to the well she was surprised and afraid of who was standing their.

" lo-lord sesshomaru is their anything that you needed". Kagome said truly frightened of the demon lord in front of her.

"woman you will tell this sesshomaru why your scent is all over his person". Sesshomaru said coldly.

Kagome eyes went wide "so he doesn't remember what he did to me". Kagome thought.

"woman answer this sesshomaru". Sesshomaru said growing frustrated. Sesshomaru had been smelling the miko's scent on him all day but he haven't got a clue why, so he sought her out trying to figure out why and how the human wench had gotten so close to his person for her scent to be all over him like that.

" umm I'd rather not say". Kagome replied frightened of what the demon lord would do to her now that she was alone with him, if only she could just get to the well then everything would be alright.

"ningen, you will to this sesshomaru why your human stench is all over his person". Sesshomaru demanded.

As sesshomaru was speaking, kagome was moving further towards the well, sesshomaru oblivious as to what she was doing, kagome got closer to the well and when sesshomaru finally comprehended what she was doing she had already jumped in the well and he sent his mokomoko after her but it had come up empty and slightly burnt from her blasting it with her miko powers, sesshomaru lowly growled at the miko and turned to walk off. All of a,sudden sesshomaru heard that annoying voice he hadn't heard in a very long time.

"**mate gone**". Sesshomaru's beast growled.

"that human wench isn't my mate". Sesshomaru growled back.

"** you are me, as I am you ,I deem her worthy of being mate therefore she is mate, and you made her leave and she might be carrying pup but we won't know now".** sesshomaru's beast growled again.

"what do you mean she might be carrying our pup". Sesshomaru growled. " did you rut with that human wench.

Sesshomaru didn't recieve an answer, he growled and continued on his everlasting road trips with the annoying imp and the loyal two headed dragon following behind him.

" I'll just ask the human wench when she returns from her era". Sesshomaru thought.

But what he didn't know was that kagome wasn't coming back, even if she wanted to she couldn't the well prevented it and she would soon figure this out along with some other shocking news that will change her life for the better or the worst.

TBC...

OMG what will kagome do when she finds out she can't come back through the well, poor shippo and rin will be crushed... Find out next time on

**"****the ****daughter he never knew"...**

**Amariyah out *anime peace sign and wink***


	3. I can't believe im pregnant::

No POV Kagome saw that the young lord was deeply in thought, but his eyes never wavered from her, she continue to inch closer to the well and when he finally snapped back into it, kagome had already jumped into the well and he sent his mokomoko in after her, but it came up empty and slightly burnt. Kagome's POV I jumped into the well and as I was falling I saw a white and very fluffy thing come in after me, I noticed it to be the fluffy thing that hangs over sesshomaru-sama shoulder. It looked as if it was trying to grab me so I flared my spiritual energy as I felt the familiar tingly sensation and saw the purple and back nothingness all around me signaling that I had crossed back over to my time. When my feet touched the ground I waited for a few seconds, I heard no sounds so I knew my jii-Chan or ototo wouldn't be up there so I started to climb the latter, as I was climbing the latter I had an overwhelming of sickness wash over me as soon as I got to the top of the latter, I hopped out of the well and ran straight out the shrine and into the house straight upstairs and into the bathroom, I opened the toilet and threw up mostly everything I ate today. I spent 2 hours throwing up and I still feel awful so mama told me to go lay down and she's gonna make me some soup. Three days later... No POV "ok Kagome I'm taking you to the doctor, you've been throwing up for the past three days and I'm worried abut you". Mrs. sakura said to her sick daughter. "ok mom". Kagome said weakly. Kagome sat up and got out of her bed then she walked to her dresser and got out some jogging pants, with a tanktop, and some panties and a bra. Kagome walked to the bathroom and filled up the tub, then got in, kagome sat there just thinking about all that's happened to her and why she's sick like this, she was thinking she could be pregnant but getting morning sickness this early, she can't be so, she came to the conclusion that she just caught a sickness in the other era. Kagome washed her body and got out, then she put her clothes on and walked downstairs where her mother was waiting for her, they walked out the house and walked to the car then got in, they drove off to the doctors office and signed in and waited for her name to be called, kagome sat there with her head on her mothers shoulder and lightly drifted to sleep. 30 minutes later... "kagome higurashi". The doctor called. "kagome sweetheart wake up". Mrs. sakura said to her sleeping daughter. Kagome woke up and looked around wondering why she wasn't in her bed, then she remembered she was at the doctors office, she slowly stood up and followed her mother into the doctors room. "hello kagome I'm doctor Sasaki". She introduced. "what seems to be the problem". She asked in a kind voice. "I've been throwing up and sleeping alot, I think I have the flu or something". Kagome explained. "ok well before I can give you any medicine, it's a doctors policy that we make sure our female patients arnt pregnant, so have you had any sexual contact with anyone lately". The doctor asked politely. "yes". Kagome whispered. Mrs. sakura looked at her daughter with a surprised expression on her face, kagome looked at her with a look that said "I'll tell you later", mrs. sakura nodded at her daughter. " ok so first things first, I'm gonna give you an ultrasound just to make sure it isn't a little one in there before we give you the medicine, ok". The doctor explained. "ok". Kagome replied. The doctor left out the room and came back a few minutes later with a cart with a machine on it, the doctor hooked up the little TV thing and got out the little wand thingy and the gel. "ok imma need you to lay back and lift up your shirt". The doctor said. I lated back and lifted up my shirt, I was very shocked because I had a little bump in my stomach, the doctor looked at me. "well I guess that answers our question doesn't it". The doctor said. She took the gel and put it on my stomach, then she got the wand thingy and moved it around on my stomach, while looking at the screen, she moved it around some more and told me that that's my baby while pointing to the baby on the screen. "well you look like your about one month along". The doctor announced. "WHAT!". Kagome screamed. "yep, wait a minute". The doctor said looking closer at the screen. "your baby has already gotten a gender, how is that possible your only one month". The doctor said shocked. "kagome I think it's time to go". Mrs sakura said to her daughter. Kagome nodded to her mother, she stood up, wiped the gel off of her stomach and pulled down her shirt. "wait, but I have to figure out why her baby is like this we have to perform tests and-*gco* "I don't think that would be necessary". Mrs. sakura said. " b-but surly you want to find out why the embryo is growing so fast, it could be growing to fast for kagome to handle and she could d-*gco*". " I can assure you that my daughter will be fine, we said we don't need you consent on my daughters well being of her or the baby now good day". said. Kagome and sakura walked out of the doctors room and out of the office and made their way to their car, got in, then drove off. Once they made it to their home, kagome calmly walked up the stairs to her room, closed get door and layed down on her bed on her back looking up at the ceiling. Kagome felt tears spring up in her eyes, as she sat there thinking. " I'm going to be the mother of a child who's father raped me, how am I going to live with that, how am I gonna raise a child by my self". Kagome screamed in her thoughts. " WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME SESSHOMARU"! kagome yelled out. Kagome busted into sobs, she was scared, she was confused, she was angry, she's only eighteen what the hell is she suppose to do with a child, what about her group how was she gonna tell them that she was pregnant with the man who raped her child, what about inuyasha, he's never gonna shut up about it. "but they are my friends, my family, I've got to tell them". Kagome thought. Kagome looked down at her stomach. " how could I be pregnant, and one month pregnant at that, it only happened a day ago, I don't understand. How could I have not noticed the bump". Kagome pondered that thought as she drifted into a badly needed sleep. 10mins later "kagome dear come down stairs we need to discuss this". yelled upstairs, she waited for her daughter to reply, but it never came. " kagome". She called again. Still no answer. She huffed and walked up the stairs going towards her daughters room, she opened the door and saw her daughter fast asleep on her bed, shivering from the cold air coming through her opened window. She smiled down at her daughter and walked over and shut the window and locked it, she pulled the cover over kagome and gave her a gentle kiss on her forhead, then walked out shutting the door behind her. AWWWWW KAGOME... SHE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THE CHILD... Personally based off Kagome's personality from the show I think she would make a great mother... But anyways vote and comment because remember I write this for you... kagome: aww thank you amariyah. me: no problem kags. Inuyasha: NANI, you think this wench is capable if being a mother, HA, don't make me laugh. Me/ kagome: oh inuyashaaaaaaa. Inuyasha: oh no. Me/kagome: SIT BOY! Inuyasha: ahhh*grunts*. Me: I've been forgetting to do this but, just so I won't get sued kagome would you like to do the honors. Kagome: amariyah doesn't own inuyasha in anyway shape or form all rights go the the genius Rumiko Takahashi. Me: remember vote and comment. " AMARIYAH OUT" *anime peace sign and wink* 


	4. I can't pass through the well::

No Pov Kagome woke up the next morning, she had been asleep the whole day, she wasn't planning to sleep the hole day but she had a dream that she just could not wake up from, it was a strange dream, one she didn't understand. :: Dream:: Kagome's Pov:: It was sunny, and it was a beautiful day. I was wearing a beautiful kimono, it was black, with golden flowers on the back, and the sleeves. I was standing by a sakura tree that was fully blossomed with beautiful pink flowers all over it, I was standing their admiring the tree untill I heard a cute, innocent little voice. "mommy mommy". It called. I didn't bother to turn around because they obviously arnt talking to me because I don't have children, then suddenly I felt little hands wrapping themselves around my leg, I looked down a saw the most adorablest little girl looking up at me with sadness in her beautiful eyes. she was a little girl around the age of six, she had pretty silver hair with matching puppy ears that reminded me of inuyasha, she had the most prettiest eyes I've ever seen, her eyes were a bright golden color with light brown swirling around the pupil. "mommy please go back the the other world when the well allows it, you must find father, there will be a threat even worse than the half demon naraku, you must go find father and work together to defeat the evil people that will try and take me, only you and father can defeat them you must work together". She said. " what are you talking about, who are you". I asked. "you will know who I am in time mother but please find father,we must all be together you must watch me and let nothing happened me". She exclaimed. I put my hand to my stomach. " are- are you my*gco*" "I have to go no mother just remember to search out father, were gonna need him". She said as she disappeared. :: End of dream:: I stood up and stretched, my mind wondering back to the dream I had last night, the little girl. "was she my unborn child, was she trying to warn me of something that will happen in the feudal era". I wondered. My hand went to my stomach, I looked down at my stomach and realized that it had gotten slightly bigger. " why did the little girl say find her father when the well allows it, could the well be".. .. I ran downstairs, out the door and I ran to the shrine house, I walked down the steps and walked over to the well, as I placed my hands on the well it gave me a shock, I retracted my hands and gave a little yelp, I tried again but the same thing happened. "why is the well rejecting me". I thought. "will I ever be able to get back through". I thought, tears forming in my eyes. I turned around and walked out of the shrine."of course I'm gonna get back the little girl said when the well allows it to find her father so I am gonna be able to get back". I thought. I walked in the house and saw my mother in the kitchen cooking as always but I still haven't saw sota or grandpa. No Pov " hey ma were is sota and grandpa, I haven't saw them since I came back". Kagome asked. " they've gone camping as a boys week out". She replied. " kagome we need to talk about this". She told her daughter. Kagome sighed as she pulled a chair up beside her mother. They spent all morning talking about what happened to kagome and the rape, her mother told her everything was gonna be alright and they were gonna get through this and their gonna take care of the baby, they cried, they hugged and they went shopping for cute baby things for girls, cause kagome just knew it was gonna be a girl*wink*. YEAH I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING... READERS THOUGHTS: That's it. WELL YEAH, IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I'LL BE BACK PRETTY SOON I'M JUST TRYING TO GET THROUGH THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY AND ON TO THE PLOT... ARIGATO FOR STICKING WITH ME AND GOMEN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER... SAYANARA... Inuyasha: that's all you got done... Feh your a horrible writer that's why no one reads your story... Me: *tears forming* you really mean that inuyasha... Inuyasha: * looks away* Feh I call it like I see it... *looks back at me* h-hey way are you doing, your not crying are you... NO CRYING... ME* runs away crying* Kagome: you see what you did, you made her cry... SIT BOY, SIT SIT SIT .. Inuyasha: * six feet under* Kagome: amariyah doesn't own Inuyasha in anyway shape or form all rights go to the genius Rumiko Takahashi, on behalf on amariyah since she couldn't be here because of a certain hanyou, please comment and vote it would make her feel better... KAGOME OUT! * anime peace sign and wink* 


End file.
